Un don erroné
by HeartSentence
Summary: Il sait lire l'amour entre les êtres, il ressent l'alchimie particulière, le désir d'être avec l'autre contre lequel il est vain de lutter. Même si un suspect met tous les moyens en œuvre pour le cacher, il décèle son secret. Ça aide, pour l'enquête. Pour ce qui est de l'amour dans sa vie, c'est autre chose. Teresa s'en était rendu compte. SPOILER 4x24 !


_Bonjour/bonsoir, fanfictionneurs ! J'ai hésité, puis finalement je publie cet OS (mon premier sur The Mentalist)._

_Attention : **SPOILERS sur le dernier épisode de la saison 4, Crimson Hat.** Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lisbon faisait des heures supplémentaires au bureau, pour la énième fois. Il était bientôt minuit, mais elle n'allait pas tarder. La journée avait était plus qu'éprouvante.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient enfin réussi à capturer l'un des disciple de Red John. Mais elle aurait préféré que ce disciple soit autre que cette jeune fille, Lorelei. Jane, quant à lui, avait quitté le CBI après l'avoir interrogée, et Lisbon ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

Elle abandonna le rapport qu'elle était en train de rédiger, et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa vieille chaise de bureau, qui grinça lamentablement. Elle se posait des questions à propos de son consultant. Plus qu'elle ne le faisait d'habitude.

Les mentalistes sont censés tout voir. Tout comprendre, tout savoir, non ? Les mentalistes ont le pouvoir de décrypter les esprits, et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Patrick Jane peut démasquer un tueur rien qu'avec une preuve aussi ténue qu'un frémissement de honte, un regard à peine fuyant, un ton évasif. Il connaît la situation d'une victime rien qu'en l'observant. Il sait lire dans les yeux, les douleurs tapies au fond des cœurs, même dans ceux de ceux qui mentent effrontément.

Il sait y lire l'amour entre les êtres aussi, il ressent l'alchimie particulière, le désir d'être avec l'autre contre lequel il est vain de lutter. Même si un suspect met tous les moyens en œuvre pour le cacher, il décèle son secret. Ça aide, pour l'enquête. Pour ce qui est de l'amour dans sa vie, c'est autre chose. Teresa s'en était rendu compte.

Elle en avait voulu à Red John de l'avoir rendu aussi indifférent envers les femmes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Lisbon se mit à bouillonner intérieurement en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Lorelei, dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle entendait encore la voix de la jeune femme, qui la narguait :_ On a été amants. Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?_

Sur le moment, elle avait été réduite au silence, elle avait imperceptiblement bougé le cou, tendu l'oreille, en attendant que Jane, placé derrière elle, nie ce que Lorelei avançait. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Il était resté silencieux, tapi dans l'ombre. Elle tombait de haut.

A partir de là, elle l'avait vu différemment. L'agent avait suivi le reste de l'interrogatoire d'une façon distraite, encore sous le choc. Ses pensées envahissantes l'empêchaient d'être présente. Il avait couché avec elle. Pour en savoir plus sur Red John. Ainsi, Jane était-il prêt à aller jusque-là...

Teresa enleva la paperasse de la surface de son bureau, qu'elle rangea avec soin dans un tiroir. Puis, elle tendit le bras et, dans un clic, sa lampe de bureau s'éteignit, la plongeant dans la pénombre.

Elle était fichue, elle le savait. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle n'aurait pas dû travailler avec lui. Elle aurait dû le transférer dans une autre équipe du CBI. Elle aurait dû, oui. Car ce qu'elle avait à affronter maintenant ne devrait toucher personne. Elle pensait qu'il lui avait manqué un peu trop pendant qu'il s'était exilé à Las Vegas, ces six derniers mois. Elle pensait l'aimer un peu trop. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était voué à l'échec, rien n'y faisait.

Depuis quelques temps, son transcendant désir de vengeance, sa loyauté envers sa famille défunte, avait intimidé, puis attendri la chef d'équipe. La frontière entre le bien et le mal, chez lui, avait été annihilée, et elle avait besoin d'être retracée de façon indélébile par quelqu'un qui serait apte à le faire. Lisbon voulait le sauver, et aimait à penser qu'elle le sauvait un peu à chaque fois, chaque jour, en le sermonnant, en lui disant que tuer Red John était une mauvaise idée. C'est ce qu'elle voulait se faire croire; qu'elle arriverait à le faire renoncer à la seule chose qui compte pour lui.

Elle s'était surprise à penser à lui quand il lui était impossible de dormir. Dans ces cas-là, elle allait se faire une tasse de thé, toujours en pensant à lui, et à ses regrets éternels. Elle s'était aussi surprise à se tourner vers le canapé où il se reposait, et à admirer ses cheveux blonds et ondulés dans lesquels, elle devait l'avouer, elle avait plusieurs fois rêvés d'y faire courir ses doigts. Elle s'était surprise à guetter son sourire, celui presque solaire, qui lui était propre et ne manquait pas d'illuminer sa journée. Il lui est arrivé une fois, de monter vers la pièce rouillée qui lui sert de bureau, au dernier étage. Elle était entrée dans son sanctuaire, une fois, il ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle s'était alors allongée sur le lit de fortune qu'il y avait établi, et incapable de s'en empêcher, elle avait humé en soupirant, ses draps et son oreiller, en s'imprégnant de son odeur savoureuse.

L'affection démesurée qu'elle éprouvait pour l'ancien médium l'avait frappé au moment où elle avait garé son 4x4 sur le bas-côté de la route, et avait rejoint Jane, alors qu'il était assis sur le sol aride, son costume plein de poussière, encore essoufflé par sa récente entrevue avec celui qu'il pensait être Red John, à l'arrière de cette limousine noire.

_Vous allez bien ? _Lui avait-elle demandé, ne se souciant que de son bien-être. Il lui avait répondu qu'il allait mieux, mieux que jamais. Et au milieu de nulle part, assise par terre à ses côtés, il lui avait attrapé lentement la main, et l'avait serré dans la sienne, brûlante. Non pas pour s'excuser de s'être mal comporté. Là, le mentaliste n'avait pas eu d'excuse. C'était un besoin pur, et simple de sentir le contact de sa patronne.

Les voitures de police étaient passées devant eux à toute allure, faisant virevolter leurs cheveux, et des nuages de poussières, rendant les alentours opaques à leurs yeux, et la lumière rouge et bleue des gyrophares à peine distinguable.

Elle n'avait vu plus qu'eux deux, côte-à-côte, leurs mains enlacées. Elle n'avait ressenti que les soubresauts désordonnés de son pauvre cœur, qui battait pour un homme qui ne semblait être plus jamais capable de lui rendre la pareille. Patrick Jane n'a pas senti le pouls incohérent de sa coéquipière. Quand il avait croisé son regard, il n'a pas non plus senti la dévotion dans les yeux de son amie. Il n'avait pas compris, n'avait pas voulu comprendre peut être, ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Qu'il comptait pour elle plus que n'importe qui. Qu'elle jetterait au feu toutes ses plus grandes convictions et le suivrait en enfer, s'il le fallait, pour qu'il arrive à être heureux, mais aussi pour qu'il le soit avec elle.

Jane avait serré sa main encore plus fort, et Teresa avait retenu une grimace de douleur psychologique, en sentant le métal froid de l'alliance de son consultant s'enfoncer dans la chair de sa main. Il était toujours à une autre. Une autre, qui, n'était plus de ce monde. Les larmes lui avaient brûlées les yeux, mais il n'avait encore rien vu. Peut-être avait-il cru que c'était des larmes d'angoisse, ou des larmes de soulagement. Des larmes qui couleraient des yeux de n'importe quel agent tenant un tant soit peu à son consultant.

Il ne savait pas que lorsqu'il avait quitté Sacramento, elle avait perdu le sommeil. Que ne plus le voir tous les jours, avait été une épreuve, ne pas savoir ce qu'il devenait, encore plus. Il ne savait pas qu'en pleine nuit, elle avait erré sur les quais, seule, en se demandant où il pouvait bien être. Elle avait dérivée pendant des heures entières, sans lui.

Elle avait toujours souhaité cacher ses pensées les plus profondes à Jane. Elle pensait réussir. Mais lorsqu'il est devenu inutile de lutter, et qu'elle a tenté de se dévoiler à lui, il ne voyait rien. Il ne voit toujours rien. Elle avait beau se plonger dans ses yeux clairs, hypnotisant, et lui transmettre par le regard ce qu'elle n'osait lui dire de vive-voix, il lui restait imperméable. Elle avait alors compris qu'il le resterait du moment qu'il n'aurait pas tué Red John.

Assise sur sa chaise, dans le noir presque total, entrecoupé par les rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers les lattes des stores, Teresa ferma les yeux, en écoutant le silence. Cette fin de soirée passée à broyer du noir lui avait au moins appris une chose.

Il se trouvait qu'avec Teresa Lisbon, le don de Patrick Jane était erroné. Il ne parvenait pas à lire en elle.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. __Peut-être un peu AU, ou tiré par les cheveux pour certains, qui ne pensent pas que c'est ce que ressent Lisbon pour Jane, ou qu'au contraire, Jane sait très bien ce que pense Lisbon. Quoiqu'il en soit, toute critique est bonne à prendre._

___A bientôt !_


End file.
